Mobile devices (phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) are owned and used by most people today. This means that the knowledge level of those using the devices is no longer just reserved for a “high-tech” (tech-savvy) group of individuals. Because of this, mobile solutions have to be simple to use. One of the many tasks, which are done using a mobile phone (type of mobile device), is to exchange data with other phones in close proximity. The industry already has many ways to do this, but each has limitations. Some are limited to phone type; others are limited by the Operation System (OS), while still others only work with a single vendor. Furthermore, some require the devices to touch one another and have the hardware in the phones to sense the other phone from the touching, such as Near-Field Communication (NFC) enabled devices.
Also, mobile device to mobile device transfers very seldom require any kind of real security. The industry has some security mechanisms in place for mobile device to Point-Of-Sale (POS) terminal devices, but for the most part has ignored security related to mobile device to mobile device data transfers.
Thus, the existing mobile device to mobile device data transfers are often not interoperable across disparate: mobile devices, mobile device types, hardware platforms, OS's, and application vendors. Moreover, existing mobile device to mobile device data transfers often lack any real security mechanisms making such transfers vulnerable to malicious eavesdroppers.